TMNT VS Lego Ninjago
Description The two most well known groups of ninjas battle to see who's at the top of the stealth ranks Interlude Boomstick: ninjas are awesome! don't deny it. Wiz: ninjas aren't THAT cool. Boomstick: I SAID DONT DENY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *clears throat* anyway, today we'll be focusing on teams, like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiz: Leonardo, the leader. Boomstick: Raphael, the attitude. Wiz: Donatello, the brains. Boomstick: and Michaelangelo, the party dude. Wiz: and Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitsu. Boomstick: Kai, wielder of the element of fire. Wiz: Jay, wielder of the element of lightning. Boomstick: Zane, the wielder of the element of ice. Wiz: and Cole, wielder of the element of earth. Boomstick: he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's are job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leonardo Powers: Ninjitsu Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Stealth Katana Shell Healing Factor Intelligence Stamina And Endurance Healing Power Raphael Powers: Ninjitsu Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Stealth Sai Shell Healing Factor Stamina And Endurance Donatello Powers: Ninjitsu Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Stealth Naginata Shell Healing Factor Intelligence And Communication Stamina And Endurance Michaelangelo Powers: Ninjitsu Pranks Teaching Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Stealth Kusarigama Balance Shell Cooking Skills Shadow Puppet Skills Intelligence And Communication Endurance And Stamina Kai Powers: Fire Sword Of Fire Fire Elemental Blade Fire Techno Blade Jadeblade Obsidian Sword Fire Aeroblade Jay Powers: Lightning Wind Nunchucks Of Lightning Lightning Elemental Blade Lightning Techno Blade Jadeblade Obsidian Nunchucks Lightning Aeroblade Zane Powers: Ice Shurikens Of Ice Ice Elemental Blade Ice Techno Blade Obsidian Sai Ice Aeroblade Cole Powers: Earth Sytche Of Quakes Eath Elemental Blade Earth Techno Blade Jadeblade Obsidian Scythe Ghost Aeroblade Battle Leonardo: look at those golden weapons guys! Kai: stop, those are our weapons! Raphael: lets battle for them then. FIGHT! Michaelangelo and Jay are swinging their nunchucks at each other, Jay kicks him to the ground and charges his nunchucks with electricity, he swings them... SPLAT! Donatello: MIKEY!!! Donnatello run up and take a swing at Jays head, Jay ducks and blows him towards Zane. Zane: i will not put up with your foolishness, Zane throws 2 ice shurikens at his legs, then 2 at his arms, then 2 at his head, slicing his skull into 3 pieces. Raphael: DONNIE!!! Leo and Raph look at each other, they both run towards Zane. Zane: that was a piece of cake. Cole swings his scythe and creates an earthquake, making them both trip. Cole then swings his Scythe at Raph, nailing him in the chest, he then chops Raphaels head off into the distance. Leonardo: RAPH!!! Leo and Kai begin swordfighting. swing after swing after swing. Kai: lets do this. Jay Zane and Cole jump into the battle. Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole: NIIINJAAAAAGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! they all burst into tornados, decimating Leonardo. KO! Conclusion Wiz: TMNT and Ninjago were trained equally. Boomstick: But while TMNT had normal ninja weapons, Ninjago had many different weapons that were infused with magic. Boomstick: this battle was a LegoStomp. Wiz: The winners are Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Shyguy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card